gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DarkGhostMikel
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gundam Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lazarus Kennedy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Another Poetic Spartan (Talk) 15:21, March 29, 2011 Hi Hey Sorry i didn't appear sooner, you have done amazing things with your articles DarkEcho 1125 23:50, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello Um... do you think you could help me out? --[[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 00:54, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, first read the last paragraph of this. :As you probably will have noticed, the habitat bears a strong resemblance to the Stanford Torus. But since the central hub is a giant asteroid and hence ''roughly spherical, I get the feeling that the mirror system depicted here will not work for my habitat. Am I correct in assuming this and do you have any ideas for a mirror system that WOULD work? --[[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 01:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright. I'll see if I can borrow some ideas from those. Thanks for your help. --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 02:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::I've been kind of busy, but I did come up with one idea. What about a parabolic mirror that encircles the asteroid at its "equator"? Would that work? And if it did, only half of the habitat would be lit up at any given time right? Which would make it kind of like Earth, but the day night cycle would be really fast. --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 21:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Since this is basically a Stanford Torus, could some kind of inverse proportion be set up to find out the rotation speed needed to generate 1.0g, which would basically tell you how long the day/night cycle is? --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 16:27, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::To test this, I set up an inverse proportion comparing the diameters of the stanford torus and the O'Neill Cylinder to see if I would get the same rotation speed as mentioned in the Island Three article on Wikipedia. The diameter of the Stanford Torus is 1.8km and the rpm is 1. The diameter of the O'Neill Cylinder is 5mi, which equals 8km. So I said: :::::y = k/x :::::y is the dependent variable, or the rpm. x is the dependent variable, or the diameter. k is the constant, which can be found by saying x*y. so 1.8*1 = 1.8; this means y = 1.8/8 = .225rpm or 13.5 rotations per hour. But the wikipedia article says the O'Neill Cylinder rotates at 40 times per hour. What did I do wrong? --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 17:29, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Proposition Re: Promotion 'Grats on the sudden and unexpected promotion ~ Azkaiel 03:28, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Administration DarkGhostMikel: Due to our recent disappearances (Which i have returned from) I would like to ask if you would become a site Administrator to deal with our failings. Echo 1125 00:01, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Problems I'm having trouble with the Television Series and Episode Templales and I hope you can help me.CarlosIXA 21:40, August 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:Problems It's not that, it's everytime I try to edit either the Episode Templale or the Television Series Templale, everything is left blank.CarlosIXA 01:14, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Curious... So a while ago I made a new article. I believe it was a week later and somehow the article was placed under Mobile Suit category, and i'm sure I didn't add it because It's a Mobile Armor. I don't know how to remove categories so I was wondering if you or someone else could drop that category off for me. Here's a link: Go here Problems with Templates...again Every time I try to use certain templates, everything is left blank, nothing changes. What The Hell Is GOING ON! CarlosIXA 01:19, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again. i'm having another issue with a template. I didn't know, nor could I find, if this site had a template for factions. So I used the standard template instead. Unfortunatly, not only is the template hard to read, it looks sloppy. I was wondering if you could fix this up for me. Here's a link to the page with the issue Mobile Savior Gundam DXA CarlosIXA Zach Kennedy Mobile Suit Gundam: The Blue Blaze Newb... Hi, I posted my Astraeus Blaze. Please inform me if there are no violations done. Thank you. John Nigel 06:38, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Milliardo Consulo So I was reading the new additions to the crossover side stories and came across Milliardo. There are a few things people should know about him. Milliardo has gone through hell and back through most of his life. He's been constantly bested by Ransac and it tore at him to the point where he believed himself cursed with eternal suffering and became determined to destroy anyone in his way. By the events of the Gundam 00 movie he'd begun to realize he was mistaken and seeks to atone for his sins, this action lead him to sacrificing himself to protect Ransac from an ELS attack (The reason why half his body is now metal). By the time of Crossover, Milliardo has largely become more accepting, but he's far from being nice to anyone. He prefers action over speech and rarely displays signs of affection. He's willing to work with others but expects them to deal with their own problems and pull their own weight. Imagine him as kind of a more grumpy, less friendly, and more gruff Longshot. And the reasons why he believes the events of Crossover is the result of inteference from an outside source has been explained in the story. I hope this helps. Ransac16 03:18, October 7, 2011 (UTC) can you tell me how to edit the template because i want to edit my template page' Generation Alternate''' and again why everytime i try to previewing in TelevisionInfoseries Box is Error? Vegito SS3 13:05, October 11, 2011 (UTC) hey can you teach me how to edit the template page because i want to edit my template page Generation Alternate. Vegito SS3 15:37, October 13, 2011 (UTC) please teach me how to edit template because i want to edit my Generation Alternate Template.Vegito SS3 13:59, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Character portraits Hey DGM, can one ask what the wikia's policy on using the images of real people, as character portraits ? I ask, as I am contemplating on the idea of using the above mentioned type of images, in my works. ~ Azkaiel 14:46, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Table help teach me how to make a good table of episode liked this http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Advanced_Generation_episodes :) Vegito SS3 13:23, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks... Thanks for the encouragement... to be honest, that image was just for a fan fiction series I got permission to do, but I don't know much on how to complete the wiki section for it, including the storyline involved. I would like to know where the story is supposed to go, if it's here or elsewhere on the net. Think you could help me out on that much at least? Again, thanks, Xamusel 11:54, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Mobile Savior F Gundam: Unity's End Can I use you mobile suits and characters for this page? CarlosIXA 18:24, October 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:About The Blue Blaze I'll get on that. CarlosIXA 21:34, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Random Question OK. CarlosIXA 18:34, October 19, 2011 (UTC) hai buddy am new here could u giv me a bit info on how to write a page here actually am making a mobile suit page but i dont have a proper pic to put in yet so... how to do a mobile suit page The Tabs It's nice for people to use the Tabs and create Tabs I made, so thanks CarlosIXA 14:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) STATEMENT FROM THE OVERLORD LUL I would like to you to enforce that No Crossovers are allowed due to purposes and reasons you & I should know about (Face-palms everywhere) and to keep a look out for any violations of copyright in articles. Also, you can direct people to me since I'm on everyday, just not editing. Upgrades So with episode 10 both True Guardian and Wing Zero are out of commision for the present time. Because of the damage Team Strike will be heading back to Earth. This will be an opportunity to request any upgrades for Ash's mobile suit. Team Pacifist will be seperated from Team Strike for the present time, due to reasons to be explained in Episode 11, so only Ash will recieve upgrades. Go here to post your request and to see some examples. Ransac16 00:36, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Vegito Admin can you put edit the mobile suit infobox?Vegito SS3 05:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) 00S: Crossover Can we talk on the chat? IXA Erde 03:26, November 8, 2011 (UTC)